House of Hades (heaphyforever version)
by heaphyforever
Summary: This is my version of the House of Hades, it follows are favorite heroes on their quest to shut the doors of death and is basically my take on the sequel to Mark of Athena. please read and review!
1. Leo

House of Hades

Chapter 1

Leo

Leo stared down at his feet, out of the corner of his eyes he could see Jason pacing up and down, with Piper staring at him worryingly. Hazel, Frank and Nico di Angelo were all seated around the table staring into space. They were seated around the table in the mess hall, plates of food lay out in front of them but nobody had touched it, Leo could sense the grieve of his friends as easily as he could sense the presence of a cool gadget or machine, which surprised him because he usually sucked at sensing peoples emotions. This was the type of time when he would normally crack a joke or try and lighten the mood, but even Leo felt that now was really not the time. He looked at Nico di Angelo and wondered if he could really trust him, the guy, unlike Hazel, really did look like a son of Hades and freaked Leo out, especially with his all black clothes and skull ring and black stygian sword in its sheave at his side, (which Leo had saved from there "attack of the robots encounter" in Archimedes workshop).

But Leo remembered how he had felt when nobody trusted him after he blew up half of New Rome when he was being possessed by the eidolon, and to be honest he was Hazels brother, and if Hazel trusted him then that was good enough for him. Leo remembered what Nico had said about Percy being the most powerful demigod he had ever met, and it was hard to disagree. Jason may have been a son of Zeus (or Jupiter) but he remembered how Everyone at camp half blood had said how without Percy they would not of been able to fight of the Titan army in Manhattan. I mean the guy was offered to become a God, and even turned it down, which sounded crazy to Leo. Still, what chance did he and Annabeth have of not only surviving Tartarus but of locating and closing the doors of death against Gea's most powerful minions. And even if they did succeed, when they closed the doors Percy and Annabeth would still be stuck in Tartarus. And it was all his fault. All because he opened that stupid fortune cookie. Deep down he knew that if he hadn't of opened the cookie, both Frank and Hazel would have died, but that didn't make him feel any better._ You will always be the 7__th__ wheel _Nemesis had said, and that didn't feel truer than now.

He scolded himself for thinking that way, he was the only one who could navigate this ship and get them to Greece and here he was feeling sorry for himself. No, they _would _succeed in their quest to shut the doors of death, and he would personally kick Gea's butt for messing with his friends, Leo Valdez style. Leo stood up, "Alright everybody, we need to get back on with our quest, we cant help Percy and Annabeth if were sitting here not doing anything, we need to focus entirely on getting to and shutting the doors of death and getting that giant stature below deck to Camp half blood to stop the Roman invasion." Everybody looked up at him, and for once in his life he felt needed.

_Alright guys this is the first chapter, how do you think it is? Please review and any helpful comments would be greatly appreciated! Chapter 2 will be up soon!_


	2. Percy

House of Hades

Chapter 2

_Hi guys, I know this chapter is a bit short but I promise the next one will be a long one. Im sure all of you wanted a chapter on how Percy and Annabeth are doing and so here it is! And once again please take the time to review, it takes quite a while to write these but only 30 seconds to review and it really does motivate you!_

Percy

Pain was ripping through his body, tearing every muscle apart. He tried to breathe but his lungs were on fire, they were falling, falling, falling. The Styx was nothing compared to this. How long or how far they had fallen Percy did not know. He couldn't think. He couldn't see. He couldn't hear. He was only just aware of the hand gripping on to him, every time he remembered Annabeth was right there with him the pain subsided just a little, but soon came back with brute force.

Seconds, minutes, hours or days had passed since they had fallen into Tartarus. Percy did not know. Every so often a horrific monster would pass by, even more horrific than Hades underwear (which, unfortunately he had seen) and a voice would come into his head, that same earthly voice. Gae. _You have fallen little ones, fallen, fallen, fallen._

After what felt like eternity, they started to slow down, and the pain started to lessen. But it was a long time until they slowed to a stop and landed on hard, solid rock. His head felt like someone had split it in half with a battleaxe, in other words, not very good. Percy moved his hand to the face of the person lying next to him. "A-Annabeth," he croaked. That was all that mattered to him, if Annabeth was alright. A soft sound was issued from her lips, and she slowly rolled over to him and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. She buried her face into his chest and he kissed the top of her head. They stayed in that position for a long time, until Percy slowly moved her of him and got to his knees.

"We have to move, if we don't find the doors of death by the end of the month, then Gae will destroy the world, and for all we know we could of being falling for nearly a month."

"yer, I know. Come on, lets save the world seaweed brain." She replied.

"Sure thing, Wise Girl."


	3. Nico

House of Hades Chapter 3

Nico

They had been flying for a day now, and everyone was getting impatient about getting to camp half blood. If camp Jupiter attacked before they got there, then who knows how many half bloods would die, and they themselves may even be attacked, after all the Romans now viewed Jason, Hazel and Frank as traitors. Nico knew that camp half blood was strong; he had after all witnessed and fought in the Battle for the Labyrinth a couple of years ago, when camp half blood had held of hordes of Kronos's minions. He had also seen the sheer power of the Roman legion though, and knew that if the two camps did go to war, it could only end badly.

He was standing up on deck, watching the clouds. Jason stood across the deck, blasting monsters away from the ship every now and then. Nico hadn't explored much of the ship yet, for after being held prisoner in a jar for five days he preferred to remain up deck in the fresh air, even though he was nearly back to full strength after the Nectar and Ambrosia he had been consuming. The mood had not been happy the last couple of days, what with everyone still pondering on the loss of Percy and Annabeth. The first day hadn't been as bad, for Leo had everyone working as the ship needed repairs before it could make the journey, but now everyone was pretty much doing nothing, and so unpleasant thoughts crept back into their heads. He toyed with his skull ring, thinking about what would happen if Percy and Annabeth didn't manage to get to the doors of death on their side. Even if they managed to get to the House of Hades, it would all be for nothing if Percy and Annabeth failed.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned round to see hazel standing behind him. "How are you" she asked. He smiled at her, after he lost his other sister, Bianca, he was determined to keep Hazel close. "I'm fine, just a bit tired." he replied. She laughed, "Tired, how can you be tired, you was asleep for five days!" "yer, well when you're as awesome as me you need a lot of sleep." She smiled at him and she moved up to stand by his side, just to be close to him. Nobody said anything, they didn't need to, they were merely enjoying each other's company. Finally Hazel said "what was it like, I mean Tartarus?" Nico shuddered. "Imagine your worst nightmare, now multiply that by a thousand, and you still won't be close to knowing what Tartarus is like." Hazel nodded, like she expected such an answer.

He was about to say something to cheer her up when Frank came bounding up the stairs to say that Coach Hedge wanted a meeting to discuss the worst case scenario of turning up at Camp Half Blood to already find the two camps fighting. They both sighed and went down below deck for the meeting where everyone else was already sitting. They discussed what needed to be discussed, and that if the two camps were already fighting hopefully the presence of the Argo ll would temporarily stop them, giving them enough time to unveil the Athena Parthenos. Nico thought that the Argo ll would more likely encourage the fighting then end it, but he didn't say that out loud. Everyone, including him, really just needed to stay positive right now. Unfortunately as a child of Hades that was sometimes hard. He was also concerned about this statue of Athena, I mean he knew he wasn't the brightest guy in the world but he didn't see how some forty foot statue could stop the two camps from fighting. He wondered whether Annabeth had known how the stature would work, or if she was as clueless as him. He shrugged and guessed they would just have to find out.

After the meeting, (which ended with Coach Hedge slamming his club on the table and shouting something like "For Enchiladas!") everyone decided that it was probably best to get a good night's sleep, for Leo informed them that they were on course to arrive at Camp Half Blood tomorrow afternoon, so long as nothing disastrous happened like a horrific monster attacking the ship, which didn't seem to unlikely to Nico.

It didn't take him long to fall asleep, but when he did the nightmares found him once again.

_He was looking down at a battle scene, demigods were fighting everywhere he looked, and the dead littered the floor. He couldn't see how many were lying, but it was well over a hundred. He looked to his left, and to his horror there was Chiron, lying dead by the porch of the Big House, two arrows sticking out from under his chest. He didn't know where Dionysus was, but he definitely wasn't there. He couldn't tell who was winning the battle, but the Romans had pushed right up into the center of Camp Half Blood, one of the cabins was on fire, and another was being slashed at by the Romans. A voice whispered to Nico "This is what will happen If you do not get to Camp Half Blood in time, the Two camps will destroy each other, and your quest will fail. You must hurry hero, you must hurry!"_

Nico awoke with a start, and it was only then that he recognized the voice as Hera's, the queen of the Gods herself. He really did hate demigod dreams, and that one had been one of the worst he'd had in a long while. He looked over at the clock on his bedside, and saw it was 3:30 in the morning. He decided to tell the others about his dream in the morning. He rolled over and said a quick prayer to the Gods for Percy and Annabeth, knowing they'd need it, before falling back to sleep, clutching the handle of his sword.

**_Alright guy, so how do you like it? It's a bit longer than the other two chapters, like I said. By the way if you ever think I get out of character just tell me, cos I know how annoying it can be and ill try and make the characters as close to the book as possible, (but hey, im not Rick Riordan!) Also, not many people have reviewed this story so far, so can all of you readers please write a quick review, it really does help! Next chapter will be up soon!_**


End file.
